Akasaka
| image = | age = 15 | gender = Male | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | affiliation = Judo Club | ability = Judo | manga debut = Pilot Chapter | image gallery = yes }} Akasaka (赤坂) is a freshman of Hakoniwa Academy, and a member of the Judo Club. He does not appear in the main series, instead only appearing in the Pilot Chapter. Personality Like the other members of the Judo Club, Akasaka appears more interested in having fun practicing judo than actually excelling at it. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 28 However, he does take pride in the Judo Club, as he was highly insulted when Hansode Shiranui brushed the Judo Club off as a lost cause. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 25 Like the other members, he becomes more determined to practice judo competitively after being inspired by Medaka Kurokami and seeing Zenkichi Hitoyoshi in action. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 44 Appearance Akasaka has a head of messy black hair. He wears both the men's uniform of Hakionwa Academy, as well as a judo uniform when he is at the club. Plot Pilot Chapter At the Judo Club, Akasaka talks to the captain. The captain tells him that he left a request in the suggestion box asking for the Student Council's help; because the club has only four members, they cannot compete in the customary competition with their sister schools. If they lose, their club will be disbanded. Akasaka is horrified, as their club is in no danger, and the competition is just a friendly match. The captain says that the exaggeration is fine, and that they will borrow Zenkichi for the competition. Akasaka shows his worry, claiming that though he has never spoken with Zenkichi, he has not heard very good things about him. As the four members leave the changing room, they find Medaka and Zenkichi (both in judo uniforms) waiting for them. Medaka immediately orders all five boys into the sitting position, and then tells the club members that, because they do not have enough people to participate, she will lend them Zenkichi. However, she goes on to say that such a method will not help them in the long run, and that the club will need to be reformed, to the point that they will be capable of winning in the gold medal in judo at the next Olympics. There is an immediate outcry from the club. Medaka proclaims that she will train with the Judo Club, and orders Zenkichi to come and spar with her. The club members are then stunned when Medaka easily flips Zenkichi, and are then horrified when he reveals that Medaka has a Red Obi. The club tries to talk their way out of training, but Medaka insists that she will come every day to work with them, and then tells them to get ready. Two hours later, Shiranui shows up at the club, only to find all of the members (and Zenkichi) beaten black and blue. Shiranui tells Zenkichi it is pointless to try and improve the Judo Club, much to Akasaka's ire. Shiranui tells him to shut up, and then tells Zenkichi to pass on a message to Medaka for her: "It's pointless to force people to do their best if they don't want to. Or something like that." Shiranui then leaves, though Akasaka angrily insists they are not done talking. When Zenkichi and Medaka come to club, they find Akasaka by himself and out of uniform, with letters of resignations from the members of the Judo Club; the seniors do not think they will be able to meet Medaka's demands. Medaka notes that there are four letters, and asks Akasaka if he intends to quit as well. Akasaka angrily tells her that all he wanted was to practice judo, but that it is pointless if he is the club's only member, and storms off. Walking by himself, Akasaka remembers how one of the other members told him it was a mistake to get involved with Medaka. The captain apologized for how things turned out, and then handed Akasaka his letter. Akasaka vents his frustration, and runs into Medaka who asks after him. He tells her to leave him alone, saying he has nothing to do with her anymore. Medaka tells him she cannot do that, and that the competition is still on. Akasaka questions why Medaka and Zenkichi are doing so much for a bunch of strangers. Medaka tells him that is a stupid question, as her raison d'etre is helping others, and that she only feels happy when she does so. She then goes on to ask Akasaka if he is really happy with the way things are. Akasaka angrily tells her that not everyone is as strong-willed as she is and runs off. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, pages 13-32 Later, Akasaka thinks to himself that it is almost time for the competition, but then remembers he is no longer a member of the club. Shiranui calls out to him, and despite his protests, drags him with her to the Judo Club, telling him that "everyone" is going to see it. From the window, Akasaka finds the other members, and looks on to see Zenkichi getting beaten by Beppu. The captain states that Zenkichi is doing his best, but that his opponent is too strong. Another member states that Beppu nearly killed all his rivals from middle school, and that he is deliberately drawing out the match so that he can continue to beat Zenkichi. Beppu and Zenkichi exchange barbs, and outside, Akasaka asks the captain if they are enjoying themselves right now. The captain answers that they are not, and Shiranui shows up behind them, telling them things are not always as simple as enjoying yourself, and that should move so she can get a better view. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, pages 35-38 As Zenkichi rises against Beppu, the Judo Club members burst in. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 41 Out of four matches, the Judo Club wins two and loses two, but they are not satisfied with those results, and decided to do better at the next competition. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 44 Medaka and Zenkichi come to the Judo Club for morning practice again, worrying the members as to whether she will really show up every day. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 47 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male